warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Skinks
}} The Skinks form one of the core species of the Lizardmen race, created by the Old Ones to be the workers, artisans and crafters of their society. Skittish and quick, Skinks stand out from the rest of the sluggish Lizardmen in terms of mental capacity. They are the mass workforce designed by the Old Ones to perform many different roles that requires a quick mind and a dexterous hand to operate, and without them, Lizardmen society would simply collapse. Skinks are highly organised and sociable beings that instinctively work well in groups, even being able to coerce other cold-blooded creatures into doing their bidding. Both physically and mentally agile, Skinks are perfectly adapted to ensure the smooth day-to-day running of the temple-cities as well as operating the far-ranging patrols that sweep across the vast jungle continent. Of all the Lizardmen, the Skinks are the most communicative, using their changeable skin tones and crests colours to add subtle inferences to their vocal language, in which they chitter endlessly in high-pitched voices full of clicks, hisses and other curious sounds. Overview }} Skinks are generally small, agile and intelligent creatures bred by the Old Ones from the giant amphibious creatures that have inhabited the Lustrian swamps since the dawn of time. They were created to perform the mundane tasks that fits their dexterity and intelligence, such as translators, scribes, artisans and administrators. Highly organised and social creatures, Skinks communicate quickly and effectively, and are perfectly adapted to ensure the smooth day-to-day running of the temple-cities. They instinctively work well in large groups, following the signals of their leaders, often communicate through subtle changes in crest hues as well as vocal commands to accomplish complicated tasks with quick efficiency. In comparison to their larger Saurus cousins, the Skinks have a natural affinity to water and can swim swiftly through the dark jungle swamps and rivers, often staying submerged for up to an hour. Due to their quick mind and reflexes, Skinks are skilled hunters and can often coat their weapons in lethal poison taken from many jungle creatures. They are also one of the few Lizardmen species to be able to manipulate and control Magic in a lesser but no less powerful form like their Slann masters. Warfare }} Skinks take up weapons during their many patrols as well as to join the fighting during times of war. As troops, they range between reckless audacity and sudden panic. Their skittish nature makes them much more prone to fleeing than the stoic Saurus. They are typically used in two different types of formation. Most commonly, the Skinks advance before the bulk of the main army, harassing the foe’s advance with hails of darts. When massed together in a fighting cohort, the Skinks can bulk out a Lizardmen battle line. This fighting formation becomes considerably more effective when led by a Skink Brave or a Skink Chief, or when augmented with a number of the enormous Kroxigor. However, the volleys of javelins and darts that the Skinks can unleash are astoundingly dangerous, for they have learned to coat their weapons with lethal toxins distilled from the venomous amphibians, insects and serpents that thrive in the steamy jungle and profuse swamps of Lustria. Employing their natural affinity with water, Skinks look for opportunities to attack their foes from unexpected quarters. Many an enemy has been outflanked by Skinks who navigated what was thought to be an impassable swamp or river. Variants The Skinks species has several different spawnings that are distinguishable from the typical Skink spawning. These unique variants of the Skinks are distinguishable by not just their appearance but also their unique abilities. * [[Chameleon Skinks|'Chameleon Skinks']] - Chamelon Skinks are unique in comparison to other Skinks for their ability to blend naturally and almost perfectly with their environment, making them some of the greatest hunters and ambushers within the continent of Lustria. * Red Crested Skinks Trivia * During the events of "The Burning Shore," it is revealed that, although skinks chirp at the taste of frog or leech, they find human flesh delectable. The slippery coils of their intestines are delicious, more succulent than tree frog, and the soft yellow fat fills a skink's heart with the desire for more, even as they had filled their stomachs. Such is their iron discipline that skinks will suffer the constraints given to them by their superiors without question, watching intruders for weeks on end without raising a claw. Perhaps equally, they rejoice when such animals become fair game. Gallery Total_War_Skink_Render_1.jpg Total_War_Skink_Render_2.jpg Total War Skink Render 3.jpg Total War Skink Render 4.jpg Total War Skink Chief Render 1.jpg Total War Skink Chief Render 2.jpg Total War Skink Chief Render 3.jpg Miniatures Lizardmen - Skinks (1).jpg|6th Edition. (Box Cover Art) Lizardmen - Skinks (2).jpg|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Skinks (3).jpg|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Skinks (4).jpg|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Skink Skirmishers (5th Edition).jpg|5th Edition. (Skinks Skirmishers) Lizardmen - Skinks with short-bows (5th Edition, plastic, metal Command Unit).jpg|5th Edition. (Skinks with Short-Bows by Plastic and Metal Command Unit) Lizardmen - Skinks with spears (5th Edition, metal) and Kroxigor.jpg|5th Edition. (Skinks with Spears by metal and Kroxigor) Sources * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 26 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (5th Edition) ** : pg. 5 ** : pg. 14 - 15 * : The Burning Shore (Novel) by Robert Earl ** : Chapter 15 es:Eslizones Category:Lizardmen Category:Lizardmen Military Category:Races Category:Skinks Category:S